


JWP 2020 #27: Behind Door #3

by methylviolet10b



Category: Innkeeper Chronicles - Ilona Andrews, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Injury, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: The blood suggests Watson isn't hallucinating. Written for JWP #27 over on Watson's Woes.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #27: Behind Door #3

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : AUish crossover between ACD Sherlock Holmes and [The Innkeeper Chronicles by Ilona Andrews](https://ilona-andrews.com/innkeeper-chronicles/), which I highly recommend. Watson injury (it is July). And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Scan the Shelves For Ten Seconds:Look over your collection of other books, movies, TV-show compilations, etc. (Or sweep through your electronic library at top speed.) You have 10 seconds to pick one item. Now add something from that work into your offering – a setting, a plot-point, one of the characters.

I took a deep breath. I had experienced vivid hallucinations while lying fevered in my bed after being wounded in Afghanistan. Monsters, impossible gardens, strange buildings…the dreams and nightmares were far more imaginative than anything I had experienced before or since.

Until now, that is. Except the bleeding of my arm strongly suggested that I had _not_ hallucinated the seven-foot fanged and clawed creature that had lunged out of one of the doors of the Diogenes. Said creature was now lying helpless on the carpet, bound by multiple filaments of electric-blue _something_ that had flown out of Mycroft’s walking-stick.

Both Mycroft and Holmes looked as dismayed as I felt. That was something. But neither of them looked surprised, which was something else.

“I suppose…there is some reasonable explanation for this,” I gasped as shock began to fade, letting pain make itself known.

Holmes leaped to my side and helped me to a chair. I felt his concern in every touch as he gently examined the ruin of my sleeve. “There is an explanation,” he agreed grimly, glaring at Mycroft. “How reasonable it seems remains to be seen.”

Mycroft sighed heavily. “Sherlock…”

“No, Mycroft.” It was the first time I’d ever heard Holmes sound angry with his brother. “Things have gone too far. How many close calls have we had, even before this? Enough is enough. Watson can be trusted, and if you want my continued assistance, I must insist that you do so. And as an _ad-hal_ , I believe my word about the necessity should be sufficient should anyone question the decision.”

“I see.” Mycroft stared at me, then at Holmes, before nodding once. “I owe you many apologies, Doctor Watson.” He brushed a hand over his coat, and all at once his suit became a navy-blue robe. His walking stick likewise changed into a broom, of all the unlikely things.

“I must be more injured than I thought,” I mused aloud.

“No, but you do need medical attention. Fortunately I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I can employ, now that our secret is out.” Holmes produced a tube from one of his pockets. It looked like no hypodermic I had ever seen, but he pressed it to my arm, and the pain lessened immediately.

Mycroft sighed again and gave his brother a mildly exasperated look. “I suppose it is. I am not a civil servant, Doctor Watson, as Sherlock has told you and I allowed you to believe. I am something called an Innkeeper, and the Diogenes Club is far more than you know. It is part of a greater world you could hardly imagine…except it seems that my brother, and fate, have chosen otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 27, 2020.


End file.
